


A Small Accident in the Garden

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Sex Pollen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic battle sets the stage for some overactive sex-pollen and worrying consequences brought on by a manipulative father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Accident in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written on LJ in fall of 2006, this is a non-specific continuity influenced by both comics and the cartoon.

The battle between Poison Ivy and Floronic Man and Swamp Thing had done some damage to the Titan's grounds, but not so much that the team wasn't able to clean it up in a brief day of work. Kory was especially careful in her garden, the area that seemed to have taken the brunt of them fighting each other madly, before the Titans were able to subdue them.

No one really paid attention to Ivy's mutterings about strange pollinations.

Raven elected to help Kory with her garden, believing that she would be a little more familiar with the way things belonged after spending time _in_ her heart sister. Kory spent time investigating the damage done to each plant, mending what she could. She had just moved on to one of the brighter, more aggressive plants when its seedpod exploded in a cloud of very fine pollen.

"That was…unusual," she said, waving at the cloud of dust and coughing just a bit as she inhaled it. "The seeds must have been affected by the battle, reducing them to dust."

Raven moved a bit closer, not realizing that she had inhaled some of the powder as well, thinking she was far enough away. "Has that ever happened before?" It hadn't, that she knew of, and there had been quite a few battles in this section of the gardens.

"I do not think so." Kory turned to regard her friend, staring for a long moment at the way the afternoon sun was creating a halo effect around her. "It is probably nothing," the alien said, losing interest in the oddity, and gaining one in watching the way Raven moved.

Any halo Raven might have seen around the golden alien was lost in the way the sun usually reflected off her skin. She turned, going back to trying to mend the few plants she recognized, glancing back frequently to watch Kory's movements. 

She turned back one more time, and Kory was _right_ there. The Tamaranean knelt down, just slightly closer than might be polite. "Do you need help over here?" she asked, her voice low and throaty.

Raven blinked when Kory was suddenly beside her, and swallowed against the effects of that sultry voice. "I... do not know." She licked her lips slowly, and turned slightly to watch the sun glint off the Tamaranean's skin. 

Kory leaned forward, until her breasts were nearly touching Raven, to peer over her shoulder. "Those look well," she said, before glancing down Raven's body with an appreciation for how Raven's costume molded to her skin under the cloak.

The closeness should've made the empath pull away, or at least question her alien friend's intent, but instead she found herself wishing to get closer, to touch that golden flesh. Deep within, a voice told her that something was wrong here, but that voice was hard to hear with the warmth of the Tamaranean's skin so close to her own.

"I think we have done all we can, Raven," she continued, reaching out and adjusting Raven's cloak on her shoulder. She then let her hand roam down the hidden shoulder and arm, watching Raven's face.

Raven nodded slowly, watching Kory's hand move, then she shuddered as the alien's touch left a path of fire down her arm, following her hand. "Perhaps... you are right." Her speech felt slower, as if time had slowed, and it was difficult to focus beyond the skin so close to her own. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Kory's face, reaching out with her free hand to gently touch a shoulder, as if curious to see what alien skin felt like.

"Perhaps we are free to do other things," Kory purred, as every nerve flared to life under that simple touch. She found herself moving, closer, until she was pressed close to Raven's back, her trailing hand finding Raven's fingers with tiny caresses.

The close contact made Raven shiver again, and she slowly gave in to the impulse to lean back against the strong body behind her. "Perhaps..." She agreed, twisting her fingers to try and catch at Kory's, to bring that strong golden hand and arm up so that she could press her cheek against warm, firm flesh.

Raven felt Kory cooperate, laying that hand along her cheek, as the alien pressed her face into Raven's hair, inhaling her scent. That was all she could stand, as she let her other hand roam down, inside the cloak, against Raven's flat stomach. The empath pressed her cheek to Kory's hand, then gasped softly as the alien's other hand settled against her stomach. 

"Perhaps... we should move upstairs."

The hand on her cheek slowly moved, caressing a trail along Raven's neck, while Kory licked her own lips. "Yes…I think so." Kory scooped the empath up in her arms, and took flight, using the roof entrance to avoid their teammates. When she landed, they were in Kory's room, and Raven found herself being set back on her feet. Raven tried weakly to protest being picked up, but ended up just pressing against the alien woman's chest until she was standing again. Kory was studying the clasp of her cloak intently, eyes almost pulsing with her desire for her friend.

When Kory's eyes settled so intently on her cloak clasp, she slowly reached up to unclasp her cloak. Once it was unclasped, Kory reached up and drew it off of her, taking her time as if unwrapping a present she wanted to savor. When Raven's bare shoulder was visible, Kory leaned in, kissing the skin in a need to finally taste her friend.

Raven gasped when Kory's lips found her shoulder, and she curled a hand around the alien woman's hip, her other hand lifting. She gave in to an urge she'd had for some time, and buried her other hand in Kory's hair. The noise Kory made was a pleased rumble, as she reached out, placing one hand along Raven's back, before moving her attention to the empath's lips. The kiss started softly, but Kory's passion flared sharply, and she became more insistent, holding Raven tightly.

Raven found herself arching into the hand on her back, and then made a soft, hungry sound at the hungry kiss. Kory guided Raven backwards to the bed, moving slowly, but that kiss was as much a claim of ownership as a statement of intent. Her tongue slid deep into Raven's mouth, tasting her and moaning with her pleasure.

The empath mewled softly as the kiss was deepened, and she curled her hands tighter around Kory's flesh to pull herself closer to the Tamaranean. Kory's eyes glowed as she tipped Raven back onto the bed, climbing up on it to straddle Raven's hips, never breaking the kiss. Raven went willingly enough onto her back, fingers moving up to curl tightly around Kory's shoulders. The alien growled softly, running her hands over Raven with almost territorial demand, breaking from the kiss to explore more of Raven's skin. The empath shuddered as she was pinned, shivering under Kory's possessive touch and moaning softly once she was free of the kiss to breathe.

Raven heard soft, needy words in Tamaranean, as Kory parted the material of the costume between her hands and the pale skin of her intended. The powerful woman exhaled sharply as she viewed her friend. Her mouth followed her eyes, as she leaned in, tasting the empath's breast with a light swipe of her tongue. Raven's eyes widened as her costume was no longer a boundary between them, but that first light swipe of warm, wet flesh stole all worries from the empath's mind, and she arched up to meet Kory with a soft, needy sound of her own.

The golden skinned woman growled as she felt the friction of her own costume when she pressed against Raven's hips. A small move away from her quarry allowed her to fix the problem, before she immediately returned to her newest bedmate, exploring her body with touch and tongue, leaving wet trails to cool in the air of the room.

Raven gasped at the growl, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Kory's hair as the cooling trails on her skin made her writhe under her Tamaranean lover's hot body. That wicked teasing came to an abrupt end as Kory slid all the way down between Raven's thighs, settling one of the empath's legs over her shoulder as she inhaled the scent of her lover. With little warning, she parted Raven's folds with her tongue, tasting the scent that beckoned her onward.

The abrupt ending brought Raven's eyes open, but they squeezed closed again and she cried out wordlessly, the leg over Kory's shoulder tightening as her body tried to close her legs against the sudden pleasurable onslaught - though it only served to drag the alien's mouth closer to her flesh. Kory adeptly slipped her shoulder under Raven's other leg, without losing contact, purring as her lover's legs tightened around her more. The more her lover bucked and cried out, the harder her tongue worked Raven's hard node, pushing her further and further.

Raven moaned as Kory's predatory hunger and her own aching, unexpected need flooded her senses, combining with the sensations the alien's deft tongue wrought in her tightened the pressure in her lower belly, leaving her gasping and shaking and clinging to Kory's hair as the pressure spiraled tighter and tighter, dragging her closer to the edge.

One strong hand stroked along side the outer edge of Raven's thigh while the other held her hip. She turned her attention from that node to licking down the empath's slit, moaning hungrily when she delved deep inside her lover. The empath couldn't help the way her hips jerked up as the Tamaranean warrior's electric tongue delved deep into her. She moaned, hips rocking forward more smoothly after that first hungry jerk, though her new lover was rapidly driving her mad. Kory did not help by sliding her hand from Raven's thigh to her side, then up and caressingly fondling her breast. She pinched and rolled the nipple lightly, eyes almost glowing as she continued.

Raven cried out softly, hungrily, and then stiffened as climax crashed over her body, leaving her shaking and gasping once she could breathe again. The Tamaranean did not stop, tasting her lover's climax with joy. She only moved away when Raven's cries peaked, strange effects all around the room from the latent power of Trigon's daughter. Her body slid up over the shuddering one, her thigh coming to press on Raven's sex, as Kory moved slow, grinding into the after shocks of the climax.

Raven mewled, rocking against that delightful pressure, slow to regain her sense, or realize just how much control of her abilities she'd lost. The energies moved around them, coming slowly to focus on Kory, enveloping the lovers with touches everywhere, causing the Tamaranean to moan and rock harder against Raven. Kory was all but oblivious to the cause of the caresses on her skin, but she was certainly enjoying them as she claimed Raven's mouth in a hard, possessive kiss.

Raven moaned softly into the kiss, rocking up against Kory's thigh, half-subconsciously trying to rein in her own power, but unable to think clearly with the pressure against her groin and the possessive waves rolling off the woman who kissed her so deeply. When the Tamaranean felt Raven pressing tighter to her thigh, she growled out a string of endearments in her native language, breaking the kiss just to do so. She caught Raven's hands in hers, pushing the empath's arms up over her head and holding them there as she leaned in to bite at the other woman's neck. Her rocking grew more frenzied as the energy seemed to press into her, as it touched all her hot spots at once, making her almost feral in her lovemaking to Raven.

Raven arched under Kory as her hands were pinned over her head and the Tamaranean bit at her throat, and she twisted under her alien lover's rocking body. The empath hooked a leg over Kory's calves, holding her closer as she moved, feeling passion rising in her alien lover and somehow hungry to feel more of the Tamaranean's pleasure. With the rising need to know Kory's feelings, the energies became more potent. The golden skinned beauty cried out as she felt the undeniable pressure of being opened, of being entered as if by an invisible lover. It was not a protest, though, as she rocked between that pressure of Raven's magic and Raven herself, her body shuddering as the other swirling energies touched them both, stroking them toward a climax together. Kory's quick and alien words were of lust and love, her feelings an open book to her lover.

Those feelings, nearly more than the feel of Kory's body against hers, brought her swiftly towards climax, loosening her lips to the words of love she had never before dared voice, would flush to remember voicing later. She arched under and against the Tamaranean's hot body, and mewled before crashing into climax again. 

Kory's entire body rippled with the power of her pleasure, and Raven felt the tingle of star bolt energy along her hands, at a very weak level, when the alien crashed into her own orgasm. She shuddered, somehow keeping enough control not to squeeze her lover too strongly. She collapsed, to one side, but still partially over Raven, as the energies began to fade away. Raven gasped as Kory shattered, but was unafraid of the power that rippled over her skin. How could she be afraid when she could _feel_ what the Tamaranean felt for her? 

The golden skinned alien slowly regained enough sense to stare from the side, her eyelids at half-mast. "My lover, my heart," she purred, turning to curl the smaller woman closer, wanting to sleep but not wanting the other to leave.

Raven blinked slightly hazy eyes at her golden lover, and willingly curled closer. The thought of leaving dismayed her on a deeper level, and on the surface she was too warm and comfortable to leave. Gently freeing her hands from any hold Kory might still have on them, the empath brought one down to cup one warm, golden cheek. "Sleep. I am not leaving."

"Excellent." The alien made a long arm, snagged a blanket up over them, and began to drift off, wrapped around her lover. Raven felt the pull as well, and succumbed, both of them at peace. 

Somewhere, six demon eyes gleamed, his manipulations coming to fruition, as magic seed and elemental pollen affected alien biology. 

`~`~`~`~`

It had been casual at first, in the aftermath of their union. Raven had maintained her own room, and Kory had not been blatant about considering the empath hers. Only their close friends picked up on it, and none of them were dumb enough to say a word. If Kory had found a way to get inside Raven' s guard, and the two were happy, they were not going to screw it up.

Even if Raven spent far more nights in Kory's arms than meditating.

As the weeks passed, and the battle of the three earth elementals was all but forgotten as yet another big bad battle under their belts, Kory functioned exactly as she always had; the sensuous battle ready tank. 

Then Dick noticed just how much she had increased her habit of lying in the sun to nap. And she was eating more than usual, sampling nearly every thing that anyone made. He was wondering if this was some odd Tamaranean phase, and finally decided, in Bat-like fashion to do something about it.

He ordered physicals, for everyone. Those were supposed to be completely confidential, but such things did not stop Bat-Trained men with worry on their mind for a friend. So it was not long after Kory's results were in the system that he had them, and that he knew.

"Oh my god; who is the father?" he whispered to himself.

`~`~`~`~`

Raven went to find her best friend/new lover, curious about some of the same changes in personality that Dick had noticed. She was not overtly concerned - Kory didn't seem unhappy or ill - but it did make her curious. The flash of surprise from the portion of her mind that watched over Dick made her pause, but it might not have anything to do with her fiery lover.

Kory was in her garden, lying in the full sun, near enough to nude that what she had on only accented her perfect physique. She was laying on her back, her breasts rising and falling with the soft breathing of lazy slumber, the line of her muscled stomach curving ever so softly where so many women did…but Kory was typically flat like their male teammates there.

Raven paused, watching her golden lover slumber in the sunlight. The afternoon light glinted over curves and planes, and Raven blinked slowly. There was one curve in specific she was not familiar with, and she moved closer, lowering her barriers to taste at Kory's emotions. Peace, lazy, warm content... and a thin, thin thread of contentment with a different flavor, as if from a different, simpler mind. Frowning, concerned, she moved closer, lowering her shields further to investigate as she knelt at Kory's side.

//Warm-safe-grow!// The sensations were the most primitive a sentient mind could be, and it was flavored by a little Kory…and a little of herself.

Raven sucked a breath in, shocked by what she felt. Slowly, she reached out to rest one pale white hand against Kory's glowing golden skin, over the barely-visible bulge on an abdomen that had never seen curves. The warmth of the new presence was as familiar to her as the warmth of Kory's skin - it was Kory's warmth... and yet there were threads of calmer waiting, there, sensations she recognized in herself when she meditated. "Kory, what have we done...?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, even as she soaked up the feel of that simple mind.

"Hmm?" Kory's hand snaked down over hers, waking slowly and watching her with half-lidded pleasure. The initial thrust of their meeting had not been blunted by time; the alien felt Raven was _hers_ in all ways.

Raven offered the sleepy alien a small smile, veiling her worry behind the genuine love she felt for the golden woman. "I didn't mean to wake you. You seem to need your rest." //It all makes so much more sense now...//

"I napped all morning." The beauty tugged on that hand, trying to draw Raven to her as she sat up. "I need you now."

There was no way Raven was going to argue with such a statement and she moved closer, curling against Kory's side. Much as Raven didn't want to say it, when Kory was all sleep-warm and greedy against her skin, she knew she needed to and she looked up into wide green eyes. "We need to talk soon..." She kept it gentle, and tried to project calm at her lover staying close so that Kory would not think she was trying to leave.

"Then talk." Kory bodily pulled Raven just where she wanted her on the lounge, and stroked her face lightly. Her eyes were pulsing love and warmth, not lust just now, as she snuggled into her lover.

Raven relaxed as Kory pulled her close, and she tucked her head against her golden lover's shoulder. "Have you stopped to wonder why you are sleeping so much, or why you are eating more?"

"It is because my body is making ready for the child growing within." Kory's voice made it sound as if that should be obvious.

Raven sat up to stare at her. "You knew?"

"Yes." Kory looked at her lover in confusion. "I became sure two weeks ago. It will not interfere with my duties for some months yet."

Raven shook her head slowly. "I did not know, until now when I felt... the child is very content." It was being generous to call it a child, at the moment, but it felt more personal. "I am... worried... about the parentage, however..."

Kory shrugged. "I have only slept with Dick and you in the time that I estimate this child to have been created," she replied. "Such parentage is perfectly fine. Dick is of superior genetic makeup." Her hands reached up, drawing Raven back down to her shoulder. 

Raven relaxed, and let Kory draw her closer, then tensed again, remembering that feel of calm, of patience, of waiting. Things Dick had never done particularly well, aspects of her own personality she knew as well as she knew Kory's deep love for her. "I... do not think he is the parent, Kory."

Kory looked perplexed, and then slowly grew embarrassed. "Oh…The near extinction of my race …it is said that at one time our people were unisexed, able to create life in all of us…" She looked at her lover, and the embarrassment gave way to intense humor. "You are the father of my child?! This is joy beyond compare, Raven!"

Raven gaped at her, both at the admission to being overjoyed at the thought of herself being the 'father,' and by the casual fact that her people had once been unisexed. She shook her head slowly, amazed. "This... is unexpected..."

"You are not happy." Kory immediately frowned, searching Raven's eyes and face. "This displeases me. I will not let an unborn offspring keep you from me." The intense possessiveness flared sharply; Raven could not help but feel the way Kory had shaped her mind and heart around Raven being hers.

Raven reached up to touch her face. "Not unhappy, Kory, worried. Worried for you, and your health. A child of my blood..." She shook her head slowly - a child of her blood would draw her father's attention, and that would be dangerous for her lover. The possessive flare at once reassured her, and worried her. She did not want Kory to be hurt because of her.

"Is a child of my blood, Raven. And will have all of us...all the Titans…" Kory folded both her hands around the empath's face. "Our child can be nothing but good, and we will keep it safe."

Raven relaxed in the face of that powerful faith in the goodness of their child, and the safety of her lover. "I do not wish to lose you..." It was an admission she would make for Kory's ears alone.

"You will not…Do you wish a mating ritual to show our commitment?" Kory let a ghost of a smile float over her lips.

Raven blinked at her. "You mean a wedding ceremony?"

"Perhaps if we do not call it such, it will be less interrupted than ones have been in the past." Kory's macabre sense of humor floated up; there had been Very Bad Things when she tried to marry Dick…all of them centering on Raven. "I feel an announcement of our child to be may suffice."

Raven winced at the reminder, then nodded slowly. "Perhaps... though this may be a surprise to some who have not realized that we are together."

"Oh good!" And like that, Kory was up, floating with her contrail of energy providing a glow around her, snatching Raven up and flying toward the tower.

Raven made a surprised noise as Kory was suddenly up and flying. "I did not expect to do this now!"

"It is best…Dick will have already snooped into my physical." Kory knew her male lover like the back of her own hand. She landed in the common room on the first floor, and loudly called all the Titans to join them.

That did make Raven bite back a soft snicker - she knew that Dick, with his Bat-induced psychoses, would have investigated. "Truth." She stood close to Kory, making their unity obvious in her own way. As the Titans filed in, she watched their expressions - Gar's blatant confusion, Roy's curiosity.

"Everyone!" Kory rested her hand firmly on Raven's shoulder. "Raven and I have created progeny. We are together now." She beamed innocently, not even sure why the others fell into confused and stammered questioning.

Raven flushed slightly at the very blunt declaration, but leaned into the touch. //One of these days, someone will sit her down and explain social taboos to my golden love.// 

Roy squawked in shock. "But... how the shit, Kory?! You're both girls! I mean, I'm pretty sure Raven's female!" The dirty look he received from the empath didn't back him down in the slightest.

"A quirk of biology," Kory answered, seeking Dick's reaction. The young man who had graced her bed over the years was closed off, betraying nothing in his face, but she knew his eyes. He was questioning where that left him. "The child is ours, and as such…we will need all of you to help us," she said, a hint of imperious royalty covering her voice.

"Yeah," Vic began. "Comes with the territory, Star…Rae." He looked over at Gar, and envied the bold declaration his friend had made for her happiness.

Raven nodded at Kory's imperious tone - the words were true, even if the tone was vaguely unnecessary. She looked over at Vic, eyes understanding - though really, everyone already knew about the odd pair.

Gar was shocked, and envious. He loved Vic, but didn't feel secure enough to make such a bold statement. "Umm... congratulations?"

Kory beamed Gar. "Thank you." She then looked around as each of the others said or nodded the same sentiments, until she had come to Dick again.

"Star…I'd like to be the godfather," Dick told her, coming over to slowly hug them both. "If that's okay, Rae?"

Raven smiled at him, accepting the hug and even hugging him back. It was a concept that hadn't really occurred to her, but if she remembered the concept correctly, it would be a perfect way to keep the enigmatic young man more content. "I would like that."

Roy watched, and grinned at his best friend. "Damn, Rae…now you gave the Bat a chance to get in on the kid. Guess I'll have to go for fave uncle to teach the kid how to really be a good guy!"

Raven blinked at Roy, then smiled a bit crookedly. "Dick is not the Bat... and what makes you think the child is a boy?" She was teasing, and far more relaxed than she thought she'd be.

"It may very well be twins for all we know," Gar piped up…and a ripple of premonition ghosted over Raven's senses.

Raven's eyes widened at Gar's words and she looked at Kory. She didn't dare let her shields down to see if the ripple of premonition up her spine was truth, not with so many in the room - and especially with Dick's emotions so strong and close - but she desperately wanted to.

"Mmmm…one each would be very, very nice," Kory purred. "Thank you all…Raven and I are happy to know our family will be there for us." The hand on Raven's shoulder squeezed, pulling her away from Dick, away from all the others to go be private.

Raven blinked slowly. //Oh dear...// She didn't fight Kory's pull on her, and nobody protested their leave-taking. 

`~`~`~`~`

Raven was sleeping. She knew she was sleeping. After announcing Kory's pregnancy to the Titans, they'd retreated to Kory's room curling up together. She remembered putting her hand on Kory's growing belly, expressing her surprise and concern and joy. They'd spoken until they both fell asleep in the sun pouring through the window. 

She knew she was asleep, but the sun was in her eyes, and children's laughter rang in her ears. She looked around curiously, watching as her surroundings solidified, and her eyes widened in recognition. _This is San Francisco! I am at the Tower, but there have never been children here!_

As she thought that, the owners of the laughing voices emerged from Kory's garden with a burst of laughter and delighted shouts of "Mother! Mother! You're home!" 

She turned, looking for the woman they called to, and watched a form in a familiar cloak descend from the shadows. As the form pushed back her hood and knelt to embrace her children, Raven's eyes widened yet again. _That is me! Are these… they must be! Our children…_

One black haired child, one red-headed they both wrapped around older-Raven's sides, hugging her tightly. Though still caught in the androgyny of youth, Raven knew that the black-haired child – the one who yelled the loudest – was a boy, while the quieter red-headed child – his twin – was a girl. Both children, when they grasped their mother's hands and turned to pull her towards the garden, had Kory's glowing green eyes, shining oddly brightly in pale skin more moon than sun-touched. 

Raven watched the three disappear into the foliage, listening to the rare, rare sound of her own laughter. When she tried to follow, to see the family interact, the scene faded away, and left her curled around her lover and awake again. She ran a hand slowly over Kory's barely-rounded belly, and sighed. "I hate prophetic dreams. Even when they are good news."

"Share," Kory purred, eyes opening lazily.

Raven blinked and looked up at Kory, not realizing she'd been heard. "I thought you were asleep..."

"Was asleep." Kory rolled to pin Raven under her, looking down hungrily. "Then you touched me and I thought that was a nice time to wake up."

Raven smiled up into her lover's hungry eyes. "Mm... and what makes you think I have anything to share? Perhaps I just wished to touch you?" She wasn't trying to hide anything from her lover, but she was hoping to tempt her lover into getting more of a nap.

"You mentioned prophetic dreams," Kory purred, leaning in to kiss her throat, biting gently with the same possessiveness that had become her trademark in this relationship. 

Raven moaned softly as Kory bit gently at her throat, letting her eyes slipped close. "Do you wish me to tell you now, or when you are done?"

"Tell me while I taste you," Kory said, sliding down Raven's body in a single minded manner.

Raven gasped, arching into her lover's touch. "Oh... you... have much faith in my focus..."

The golden skinned alien smiled before settling to do just as she wanted to her lover. She wanted to hear this dream of Raven's but satisfying her hunger was more important.

Raven gasped, but felt she'd been challenged, and discovered that she was more than willing to tell of her dream twice, if she needed to. "Mmm... In... in my dream... I stood outside your gardens." Kory purred, as the gardens now had doubly happy memories for her. Raven smiled as Kory purred against her. "I heard children's voices..."

"We must get used to the sound of a child," Kory agreed, pulling back long enough to kiss her thigh.

Raven shivered at the kiss. "Two children... if my dream was true..." Kory smiled up over Raven's body.

"This is welcome news," Kory said, dipping slowly to nuzzle at her lover.

Raven moaned softly at the nuzzling, and dropped a hand to tangle in her lover's full red hair. "A... a boy... and a... a girl..." Kory let out a small squeal of delight, against the soft flesh of her lover, at that. Rae cried out at that squeal against her sensitive flesh, losing the track of what she was saying. Kory did not notice that Raven lost track of the conversation, instead concentrating on fully tasting her lover until Raven either passed out or came for her.

Rae writhed under Kory's attentions, mewling and shuddering until she cried out in climax. The Tamaranean merely smiled as she drew back, licking her lips, before cat crawling over Raven to lay beside her.

It took Raven a few moments to come back to herself, then she rolled over to kiss her alien lover, petting her side. 

"Tell me more," Kory purred, running a hand lightly over Raven's breast.

Raven smiled at her, and curled against Kory's side, more at comfort here than anywhere else. "They were healthy, and very happy. I... I watched myself return from somewhere, and they ran to greet this other me. They had your eyes."

"My eyes…what of you?" The caressing hand wandered freely.

"Pale skin... The boy had my dark hair and your laughter, the girl your red hair and my quietness"

"They will be beautiful…" Kory curled into Raven, resting her head over Raven's heart.

Raven held her close. "They are." She ran her fingers lightly down Kory's back, petting and offering to tease, if her gold-skinned lover so desired. Like a cat, Kory purred into that caress.

Raven smiled, and let her fingers run lower slowly. In her time with Kory, she'd learned to be impulsive - well, a little, at least - and she dipped her fingers lower curiously. She would not push, yet, but she wanted to care for her love in all ways.

"You wish to know what I truly want right now?" Kory asked, her voice lazy.

Raven smiled at her. "Yes, Kory."

"An all over body rub…" The alien woman smiled at her lover precociously. "Please?"

Raven quirked an eyebrow at her, then smiled. "How could I tell you no?"

"By merely saying it," Kory replied, matter of fact about it. "I would pout, though, to see if that was enough incentive to change your mind."

Raven shook her head slowly, sliding out from under Kory's golden body to reach for a gentle oil they both enjoyed the scent of, and urged Kory as far onto her belly as she could. "I would need to be far harder than I am to tell you no when you pout."

Raven heard her lover moan softly as she settled, a small stretch in the process of turning over. "Good."

Rae smiled to watch Kory stretch, then settled over her to brush her hair out of the way. "I did not see you, in my dream, but I heard your laughter. You sounded very happy..." She promised, as she warmed the oil in her hands, and then started rubbing, using the pressure that she had learned Kory liked best.

"I am happy. I have you as my mate, parent of my children," she said softly.

Raven leaned down over Kory's body, getting oil on her breasts as she kissed her alien lover's neck. "I will do what I can to keep you happy." Kory purred again, her eyes closed, as Raven slowly lulled her toward sleep once more.

Raven smiled, and rubbed gently until her lover fell asleep again, finishing her back before slowly lying down and curling around her again, waiting for sleep to claim her.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
